


Pin badgesbadgesp

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus' refuses to take his pin badge off.





	Pin badgesbadgesp

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was just bored and saw this pinbadge online and decided to make a shirt fic on it :)

"take it off, Magnus!" Alec exclaimed  
"You know how much I love hearing you say that, normally..."  
Magnus grinned wickedly, strutting around the bed.  
"We aren't going out with you wearing that!" Alec shouted after him.   
"Come on, I'm sure your parents will love it." Magnus chuckled.  
Alec had planned for his siblings and their significant others to have a family dinner with their parents. To say Magnus was surprised when Alec invited him was an understatement. He was about to ask Alec if there was a mistake of some sort before Alec cut in saying, "it's a family dinner, of course you need to be there." Magnus was sure his heart had melted at that, the thought of having a family enough to make him almost tear up.   
"No, they won't. Take. It. Off." Alec said.   
"Hmm," Magnus said thoughtfully, "I'll make you a deal. I won't wear this to dinner if..." He paused for affect, "I get one hour indulging in any fantasy I want with you."  
Magnus was almost alarmed at how red his boyfriends face went.   
"Wha- no I- what... Uh." Alec stuttered, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.  
Worried, Magnus said, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Alec. I honestly was just joking."  
"What would-uh? What would y-you do?" Alec asked, still focusing on the tiny cracks in the woodwork.  
"Well," Magnus started, "I think I'd like you tied up. Both your hands and your feet. You wouldn't be able to move at all. I think you sometimes forget just how powerful I am. I am the prince of hell for a reason, sweetie. I'd LOVE for you to see why."   
Alec squirmed slightly, trying and failing to hide the slight bulge at the front of his pants. Magnus moved forward slowly, leaning up and whispering in Alec's ear, "it seems someone likes that idea" Magnus gently cupped Alec through his trousers, reaching his other hand around his waist to pull him closer.   
"What else would you like, Alexander?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.  
"I don't... I don't know."   
He felt more than heard Magnus' deep laugh vibrating against his neck.   
"Hmm. I think your lying to me Alec." He said.  
"And I don't like liars, they deserve to be punished." Magnus' voice had dropped slightly, Alec could hear the arousal in his tone. He lent forward and nipped at his ear slightly, making Alec moan.  
"Yes... Magnus." He hissed, his hands finding their way to Magnus' hips.  
"What's that Alexander?" He asked.  
"Please... Magnus please." He whispered.  
"Please what angel?" He questioned, moving back to place a column of hickeys up his neck.  
"Punish me... Please." He begged.  
Magnus stepped back, reviling in the slight whimper he got from Alec.  
"I'll take it off for dinner. I promise."  
"Thank God!" Alec exclaimed.  
Suddenly feeling guilty, Magnus said, "You dont have to do anything you don't want to. I'm sorry if I came on too strong."   
"No it's..." Alec sucked in a breath before carrying on, "I'd uhh... I'd like that."  
"Well, we are going to discuss all of this when we get back, but I believe we have a dinner to attend." He laughed at Alec's groan.  
"Why did you have to get me hard before a family dinner?"  
Magnus just laughed, turning around and creating a portal to the institute.  
"Oi. Take. It. Off" Alec said, smiling when Magnus chuckled the pin badge behind him.   
"It's true you know." Magnus said.  
"I don't care." Alec grumbled, straightening his tie.  
"Where the hell did you even get a button saying: im not gay but my boyfriend is."  
" The internet is a wonderful place, darling."


End file.
